Losing control
by Spiritdreams12
Summary: A monster falls fic. A member of the pines family let's his beastly nature get the better of him.
Disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls or it's chars, I also do not own the Monster Falls AU

The fresh grass felt cool and soft against the toe pads of his foot paws as Ford walked through the forest of Gravity falls. Ever since the cursed river had turned him into a Sphinx ,as well as his family that included his brother Stan (now a gargoyle) grand niece and nephew Mabel and Dipper ( A mermaid and deer centaur respectfully) as well as half the town info various monsters; life in Gravity falls had become weirder then normal. Everyone affected had to adept to new forms as well as new habits. Tho for the most part his family was doing well so far. Dipper searched for a cure and Stan had surprising, was able to use their predicament to run the Mystery Shack. That's why today Ford had decided to take leave of the Mystery shack skipping breakfast to explore the forest in hopes of finding clues to the cure.

Walking the wooded trails Ford felt at peace, the grass felt nice along the bottom of his two paws and he absent mildly purred to himself. He finally came to a meadow with a small stream and flowers. He sniffed the air taken in the scents in the air. A rumble in his stomach was paid no attention to as of now ; as his feline desire took hold and found him laying in warm patch of sun. Deciding that he could no longer care to look for clues as well as the fact that the Shack was most likely in tour ,he laid in the sun enjoying it's warmth. "Snap" a sound caught his attention as his ears turned to , followed by turning his head to see what it was. A deer stepped out of the bushes into the meadow, a few yards from where Ford was laying and began to graze . The sudden appearance of it caught his notice as well as the fact that it walked with limp; easy prey. The thought raced through Ford's mind and his empty stomach was now a issue that can be rectified.

Ford didn't notice he got up and had his four feet on the ground; beginning stalking slowly towards the deer. Crouching low to the ground wings folded up along side him; Ford made his way forward. Brushing the the grass he paused, the deer had raised it's head had he been spotted no the deer lowered it again and continued to graze moving it's forelegs and injured back leg. The deer's back was facing away from him now. Ford moved forward again shoulders hunched moving at a study rhythm up and down as came closer and closer to his prey, his meal. Closer his claws unsheathed themselves raking the dirt as he walked ,the deer was a few feet away . His back legs pushed against the ground propelling him into the air. His paws each with six claws fully extended, his mouth opened wide showing razor sharp white teeth.

The deer looked up but it was too late Ford crushed into the animal his claws sinking into the deer's hide around it's shoulder and back drawing blood. Ford clamped his jaws shut tight on the deer's throat. A tumble of bodies hit the forest floor. The deer tried to struggle under Ford weight but he held on, with his jaws he put on more pressure until Snap the deer went limp.

Ford's senses hit overdrive opening his jaws he let the deer's head fall limply to the side. Moving to the shoulder he ripped open the deer from that part to it's side with his claws and began to eat the flesh. Ripping chunks of meat from the cacaos he greedily ate, blood dripping down his face as he fed; the taste of blood and raw meat most sadisfing and filling. He continued ripping apart and eating the deer till his empty belly was full. It was than he regained control of himself. He stared horrified at the remains, the head of the deer laying on the grass it's black dead eyes staring into nothing; the rest of it's body nothing more than pink ribs and furred hind quarters.

Ford than looked at at his paws, each of his twelve claws were fully extended and red blood dripped from them staining the meadow's floor. He than noticed the blood on his sweater. How could he let this happen… how could he let his beastly nature overpower him so.

I want to write more but I can't find the words plus a lot of things are happening in my life so I'll just post what I have. I might finish it later. Please tell want you think if you like this.


End file.
